Death Purger
Death Purger is a darkness-element based monster which is located within The Law City, Zenebatos. Appearance Death Purger appears as a type of Reaper or malevolent ghostly spirit to say the least. It is armed with a massive Scythe and a long blue cloak with a massive gold trimmed, red collar held together in the front by a large decorative piece encrusted with 5 red gems. It has black eye sockets with yellow flame like spheres looking out from them and two tall horns upon its head. Its face and hands are skeletal. This monster is the much more potent cousin to Death, and has the same names for its attacks. It is easier than Death, though, in that it does not share with Death the ability to cause Fear. Battle These monsters do not deal too much damage and attack at an average pace, however, if you recall the battles with Death than you should be aware of its increased probability to inflict Can't Combat as its health decreases. And so, eliminating this as fast as possible is priority if you have already damaged it. Do keep in mind, since it can use Power Up, you may end up not being able to defeat it in that turn, resulting in it doing Can't Combat due to critical health. Be prepared to deal enough damage and try not to just hope or else it might get bad, especially since it has a great chance to evade attacks making hitting it unreliable. If you use spell items or dragoon magic most frequently, you are in luck since it has lower resistance towards magical attacks. You can even go beyond and use light element based spell items to gain the bonus damage against its elemental weakness. *Des Rapier - Flies towards a single target, slicing through them with its Scythe dealing medium physical damage. *Power Up - Increases both physical and magical attack power as well as both defences of itself by a 1.5x multiplier for the duration of 3 turns. *Lightning Punisher - Inflicts Can't Combat upon a single target. Do note, this monster may evade your attacks with a given probability. Also, it is immune to Can't Combat as well as all other Status Ailments with the sole exception being Poison. Battle pairing / formation All battle formations in which you will encounter a Death Purger: *Death Purger *Death Purger + Guillotine *Death Purger x2 + Professor Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the spell item Total Vanishing with a rare probability of 8%. This item can be very useful in any non-boss situation throughout the game, with its capability to instantly eliminate any individual minor enemy. Depending on what it is you intend to do from here, it may be worth grinding a little to obtain. The average amount of time required to obtain this is roughly 10 minutes. As always, this varies per person. Gallery Death Purger uses Des Rapier.png|Death Purger uses Des Rapier on Rose Death Purger uses Lightning Punisher.png|Death Purger uses Lightning Punisher Death Purger uses Power Up.png|Death Purger uses Power Up Category:Monsters Category:Dark Element Category:Zenebatos Category:Can't Combat